That Fateful Night
by Devine Dark Raven
Summary: Inuyasha finishes defeating a demon off when Koga shows up. Kagome decides to go home because Inuyasha has once again made her mad. Before going home she encounters Kikyo. What will happen durring there confirtation? What will Inuyasha do?read and find ou
1. Kagome's Encounter With Kikyo

(stuff in italics is someone thinking/talking to tehmselves)

"Watch out Inuyasha!!" yelled Kagome.

"I think I know that Kagome!!" Inuyasha replied dodging the demon's attack.

Then using the Wind Scar he defeated the demon. Just as he did an unwanted wolf demon showed up.

"Kagome, I thought i senced your presence." said Koga.

"Oh, hi Koga." replied Kagome with a grin.

"What are you doing here wolf boy?" growled Inuyasha.

"I came to see my Kagome!" Koga snapped back.

"Damn it Koga!" Inuyasha yelled as he wielded his tetsusaiga,"Let's fight!"

"Anytime mut!" Koga replied as he turned from Kagome ready to battle.

Inuyasha and Koga charged at each other.

"Stop, you two are not fighting!!" Kagome yelled as she butted in.

"Stay out of this!" Inuyasha and Koga yelled back.

"Koga, I think it's time for you to leave." said Kagome.

"No let him stay so we can battle." replied Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, sit!!" yelled Kagome.

"Ahh, what was that for?" Inuyasha asked as his face hit the warm dirt.

Koga held Kagome's hands and vowed he come back and see her again. Inuyasha lifted himself off the ground.

"Kagome, you let him get away again!" he said annoyed

. "I know I did." Kagome replied with a smile, "I don't like it when you two fight."

"Well, I see the way you flirt with Koga," Inuyasha replied," I bet you'd rather be helping him find the jewel shards wouldn't you kagome?"

"Inuyasha I can't believe you!!" Kagome yelled as she stomped off, "I'm going home."

_Why does Inuyasha always think I'm flirting with Koga? ::sigh:: he's so jealous._

As she made her way to the well she was greeted by Shippo, Sango, and Miroku.

"Hey Kagome, why do you look so mad?" asked Shippo Kagome just kept going.

"Must've been Inuyasha again." sighed Sango.

"Most likely" added Miroku. At that time Inuyasha appeared.

"What did you do this time Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking coldly at Inuyasha.

"I didn't do anything," said Inuyasha, " she's the one who was flirting with wolf boy."

The others just sighed. Kagome approached the well and jumped in. That's odd. I can't get through. Kagome jumped out. Why can't I get through? She tried to get through repeatedly with no luck.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to see if I can catch up with kagome."' declared Shippo.

"I bet she's long gone by now." Inuyasha smirked.

"Well, i'm still going to try." replied Shippo.

Shippo ran out of the hut into the woods. Kagome tried to get through the well oce again. Something's wrong. As she juped out of the well a finall time she heard a voice.

"Kagome." the voice said firmly.

_That voice. I know it. It's.. It's Kikyo_..

"Kagome, you freed Inuyasha from the tree i sealed him to and now you're healing his broken heart."

"But, I--he--" studdered Kagome. "You're in my way Kagome," replied Kikyo, "I'm seaking vengance on the one you're helping."

"Inuyasha will pay for what he has done to me."

"But Kikyo, he didn't do it, naraku did," said kagome as she stepped back, " The only thing he did was try to take the sacred jewel."

"He still loved you Kikyo," kagome pleaded, "you're always on his mind."

With that said Kikyo stepped into view and drew an arrow, aiming it at Kagome. Kagome tried to jump out of the way but Kikyo fired the arrow. Kagome was sealed to the very tree Inuyasha was sealed to some 50 years ago. Kagome looked at Kikyo with sad eyes. Kikyo just smiled and flew off with her soul stealers. Kagome just hung there too stunned to move. Minutes passed and Kagome closed her eyes. Shippo came to the well. _Well, i guess kagome's already left. Wait, there's her bag. She must be near._

"Kagome," Shippo called out.

He didn't hear a reply. Shippo turned around and saw Kagome sealed to the tree.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled in shock.

"Kagome, wake up." he said as she gazed up at her with worried eyes.

Knowing there was nothing he could do he ran of to get inuyasha. He ran as fast as he could to the hut.

"Shippo what's the rush?" asked Sango.

"It's Kagome she's hurt," Shippo replied out of breath, "come on we have to go!"

Inuyasha and the others followed Shippo as they rushed to the tree. "She's up there." pointed shippo. "Kagome!" gasped the others. Inuyasha jumoped up and grabbed the arrow releasing it from the tree and pulling it from Kagome's limp body. Kagome fell onto Inuyasha who placed her on the ground. Inuyasha and the others knelt down beside her. Inuyasha picked her up and placed her in his lap. Miroku pressed on her wounds to try to make the bleeding stop while Sango and Shippo flew off on Kirara to Keade's hut. "I wander who did this to her?" asked Miroku.  
"I don't know.." replied Inuyasha.  
_This arrow. It's like the ones Kikyo use. What the hell is going on here?_

"Kagome, open your eyes," pleaded Miroku,

"Come on Kagome."

"Kagome you can't die yet," whispered Inuyasha, "I still need you."

_Hurry up Keade._  
"Inuyasha, Miroku, we've brought Keade." yelled Sango.

Inuyasha and Miroku turned around. "Well, hurry it up then!" Inuyasha yelled back. Sango and Shippo brought Keade to Kagome. Keade told everyone to step back while she worked on Keade's wounds. Inuyasha couldn't help wondering if Kikyo had sealed Kagome to the tree. _Could Kikyo have done this? No. She wouldn't hurt Kagome. Would she?_ __  
  
Keade finished wrapping Kagome's wounds. Inuyasha and the others went over to see Kagome. "She's not awake yet," said Keade softly, "She lost a fair amount of blood but I think she'll be okay." 

Shippo sat down and started to cry. Through his tears he told kagome how much he wished you would hurry and wake up. Sango sat next to Kagome stroking Kirara's head. Miroku and Inuyasha each held onto one of her soft hands. Keade told them to get Kagome to their hut as she made her way back to the village. Inuyasha picked up Kagome as they made their way back to the hut. Kagome looked so peaceful in Inuyasha's arms.  
__

_Come on Kagome. Just open your eyes…._

__  
  
They soon arrived at the hut and placed Kagome on a blanket. The mood in the hut was sad. No one said anything for the longest time. Kagome finally started to wake up. Being in pain she could barely talk. "Kagome, who did this to you?" asked Miroku. "I--It was--I'm sorry I can't tell you." replied Kagome. "Why not?" questioned Sango. "Because, I don't wan to hurt Inuyasha anymore." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha looked at her with knowing eyes. 

_She was going to say Kikyo. I know it._

__  
  
"Kagome, it was Kikyo wasn't it." said Inuyasha. Kagome looked shocked. "How did you know?" Kagome asked. "I just did." Inuyasha sighed. _How could Kikyo do something like that. What does she want? Damn..she wouldn't…_

Kagome's eyes began to water. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She started to cry. Inuyasha took her in his arms and told her not to cry. Miroku and Sango comforted her too. Shippo started to smile.

"I'm glad you opened your eyes Kagome." he said. 


	2. Weeks later, Moving on

Inuyasha sat on a limb of a cherry blossom tree. Kagome layed beneth the tree admiring the scenery still recovering from the arrows' wounds. Mioku and Sango sat, not to far away, gazing at the sky. Shippo and Kirara lay side by side in cool, dark shade.

"It's nice to be able to relax," said Kagome looking up at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Inuyasha looking of into the distance.

Inuyasha was thinking of "his Kikyo" again. He couldn't stop thinking about her and how she had sealed Kagome to the tree only weeks earlier. He couldn't understand why Kikyo could do such a thing. Deep down he still loved her.

Inuyasha looked down, "Kagome, what are you doing?" he asked, " Your still too weak to be moving around like that."

"Inuyasha, I'm fine, really," replied Kagome.

She walked to where Shippo and Kirara were laying.

"You know Kagome, Inuyasha's right, you shouldn't be moving around so much," said Shippo.

"Shippo, I already told Inuyasha--"started Kagome.

(STILL WORKING ON IT )


End file.
